tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Oath2order
oath2order is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 40 games, hosted 9, and coached 2. Games played Main *TBT Mafia - Townie *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back - Town Detective *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution - Townie *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Vigilante *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Townie *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Town Veteran *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - Famine *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident - Cultist/Townie *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Town Detective *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls - Godfather (replaced by FoxWolf64) *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Sniper *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Town Detective Mini *TBT Mini Mafia - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy - Town Detective *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker - Vigilante *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment - Townie (Kaiaa's replacement) *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack - Cultist/Townie *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture - Town Doctor *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise - Vote Thief *TBT Mini Mafia IX: This One's for the Birds! - Tropical Woodpecker *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None - Judge/Mafia Goon *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen - Town Jack of all Trades Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival - Salty Snacks Vendor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIII: IB Mafia - Mafia Role Cop *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions - Merchant *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXX: Greek Cultists - Cult Leader *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia - Town Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King - Kingmaker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLV: Jackson 5 Dethy - Town Naive Cop *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVII: North Korean SS3 - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy - Town Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac - Town Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Mafia Doctor Games hosted Main *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Posts Mini *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Posts *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin - Posts *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves - Posts Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run - Posts Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XV: dethy - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XL: 2016 Democratic Primaries - Posts Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia - Coach *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold - Coach Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Observers Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVII: Ryan's Third-Party *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVI: Sailor Moon *TBT Unofficial Mafia LI: Medical Dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Mafia Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Third Party Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Role Claim *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best IRC Mafia Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Town Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Vigilante Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Mistake Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Scummy award winners Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:Hosts Category:Replaced players